Big Fans
by elnim
Summary: Hanya kisah Sehun yang terlalu mengidolakan GD dan Jongin yang mencoba menghiburnya /"Noona kenapa menangis?/ Kaihun indeed!


**-BIG FANS-**

* * *

Cast : Jongin sama Sehun

Genre: fluff~~

Disclaimer: sorry for typo and ooc, and thanks for respect to read, comment and not plagiarism

P.S : sebelumnya minta maaf ya ga bermaksud nistain Sehun sama Jongin disini T.T [ini GS loh ya]

Summary:

Hanya kisah Sehun yang terlalu mengidolakan GD dan Jongin yang mencoba menghiburnya /_"Noona kenapa menangis?/_

.

.

_Happy reading gaes!_

* * *

.

.

.

"_**Noona kenapa menangis?"**_

"Huwee~~ Jongina~~ tadi tiket terakhir GD~~ aku tak kebagian huks huks—"

"Noona fans GD juga?"

"IYA! Fans berat malah! Huwee kapan aku jadi _lucky fans_?!"

Namja yang bernama Jongina –sebenarnya namanya Kim Jongin sih, itu hanya nama pendeknya saja— hanya terdiam mendengar celotehan sang gadis yang dipanggilnya Noona itu.

"Huks— POKOKNYA TAHUN DEPAN AKU HARUS DAPAT TIKETNYA –sroott—"seru sang gadis berambut _brunette_ sebahu itu menyedot ingusnya.

Jongin masih terdiam sambil memandangi Noona yang di sebelahnya itu.

"DAN JADI _LUCKY FANS_!" lanjutnya.

"HUWEee~ tapi tahun depan kan masih lamaa~~" gadis itu meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin sesekali memukul pelan lengan Jongin. Jongin terkesiap lalu menyamankan dirinya. Tangannya terangkat ingin menepuk punggung sang Noona. Tapi, sedetik kemudian dia menurunkan tangannya kembali.

"Noona pasti bisa kok... Noona kan cantik dan kuat"

"EH?"

Sang gadis menoleh padanya. Semburat rona pun muncul di kedua belah pipi sang gadis serta tatapannya yang polos menambah kadar ayu-nya.

"Begitukah?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan polosnya.

Sebelum menjawab sang Noona, Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar.

"I-i-iya te-tentu saja. Aku pastikan noona akan jadi _lucky fans_!"

"AH~~ kau yang terbaik Jonginie~~" Jongin mematung. Iya, mematung. Jantungnya juga berdebar kencang. _'Inikah rasanya dipeluk Sehun Noona?'_

.

* * *

.

Sehun, gadis itu gusar dan juga gelisah. Pasalnya, Jongina –ekhem koreksi— Kim Jongin beberapa hari ini tidak bisa dihubungi. Padahal sebentar lagi dia wamil! Sehun hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama pemuda itu sebelum berpisah dua tahun. Yah, meskipun dia bisa saja berkunjung, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak asik! Tidak bisa pergi bermain ke pantai, ke mall, ke klub _dance_ bersama Jongina-nya itu. Ya maklum sih, selama beberapa tahun ini dia selalu ditemani oleh Jongin kemana saja –itu sih salah eomma-nya sendiri dengan seenaknya eomma-nya mengangkat Jongin menjadi bodyguard pribadi Sehun ugh!—. Kalau ada yang tanya hubungan Sehun-Jongin itu apa, Sehun juga bingung sendiri. Kadang Jongin itu terlihat sebagai adik laki-lakinya tapi kadang sikap Jongin yang manis itu membuatnya –eumm— ya begitulah.

Jongin sendiri itu _hoobae_-nya semenjak smp –hingga kuliah—, namun di juga _sunbae_ Sehun di klub dance. Rumah Jongin pun tak jauh dari rumahnya, hanya di seberang rumahnya. Dengan jarak yang begitu cukup memungkinkan untuk bertemu setiap hari, tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini bocah tan itu menghilang di telan bumi. Dan hal itu selalu berputar-putar di otak Sehun_. 'Jadi, kemana perginya anak itu?!'_

.

* * *

.

Dan seakan menemukan sebuah keajaiban, sore itu sebuah pesan singkat mampir di telepon genggamnya. Sehun membukanya. Oh dan benar saja itu dari Kim Jongin bocah nakal itu! Ingatkan Sehun untuk menceramahi bocah ingusan itu!

'_Noona pergilah ke taman bermain di dekat kompleks! Aku membawakan hadih untukmu!'_

Dan tanpa ingin Jongin menunggu, Sehun pun menuju lokasi. Dia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata ceramah untuk bocah itu.

.

* * *

.

Setiba di lokasi, Sehun dikejutkan dengan sebuah panggung kecil. Panggung itu dihuni beberapa anak laki-laki bergaya GD-style yang sedang menghadap ke belakang. Disamping panggung itu terdapat sound system berukuran sedang. Dan tak lama kemudian, seseorang ditengah panggung itu berbalik badan. Sambil memetik jarinya, musik pun perlahan-lahan dihidupkan_. 'I-ini kan...'_

_Baby i love you ireoke malhajiman  
Nae maeumeun waenji hanado jochi anha  
I want you i need you norae bureujiman  
I don't know why i feel bad niga mwonde_

Sehun tersipu malu ketika anak laki-laki itu menunjuk dirinya.

_Chukhahae geusae dareun namjareul tto manna  
Jaldwaesseum hae ajik jom ireudaman  
Nan nega johahamyeon geu ppunirago but jakku hwagana baby  
Daeche niga mwondae_

Sekelompok anak laki-laki itu perlahan menggerakkan badannya sesuai irama lagu. Dan Sehun pun makin tersipu.

_Du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Baby i miss you wae jakku neoman saenggangna dareun saram mot manna wonhaji anha  
Neol saranghaneunjido miwohaneunjido gubuni anga maeil hetgallyeo ajikdo  
I don't know why i feel bad niga mwondae  
Nun ape aljjanggeoryeo geu nomgwa paljjang geolmyeo igeon gyeonguga aniji jangnanchyeo nugu nollyeo?  
Eomeo? Enganhi jom haera erai georieseo pin han ssangui deoreoun gaenari  
Naega neoege mot sajun bissan baege gudu daesin sabeorin nunmul jeojeun baege  
Wae neon haengbokhago nan bulhaenghaeya haneun geonde daeche niga mwonde_

_Du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Du du du du du du du du du du du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

Anak laki-laki itu –yang bergaya seolah Gdragon asli— menuruni panggung diikuti dengan yang lain yan bekerja sebagai backdancer. Mengelingi Sehun seolah Sehun adalah matahari sedangkan mereka bertindak sebagai planet yang sedang berevolusi.

_Baby i just want you back i want you back i want you back  
Baby i know it's too late it just too late it just too late  
Baby i just want you back i want you back i want you back  
Baby i know it's too late it just too late it just too late_

Sehun merasa ini mimpi! Sehun tentu saja tahu dalang dibalik ini semuanya! Sehun merasa sekarang dia sedang berada di taman bunga karena tentu saja hatinya dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga!

_Ssawora bireo heeojyeora bireo naegero dasi dorawa dallago neul bireo  
Dongnemada georimada aesseo chaja danimyeo gyaene yojeum an joteonde rago illeo  
Guchahago jjijilhae na wollae jjijilhae mollasseo neodo machangajiya nappeun gijibae  
Naega deo jalhalge hanbeon manna jullae gwichanke an halge jebal dorawajullae_

Kini sang G-Dragon-kawe-lima itu pun mengeluarkan bunga dari sakunya dan diberikan kepada Sehun. Tapi, pada dasarnya si G-Dragon-kawe-lima itu ingin menggoda Sehun, maka sebelum bunga itu jatuh ke tangan Sehun, maka ditariknya kembali bunga itu. Hal itu pun membuat Sehun terkekeh. _Anak ini memang tak pernah berubah tsk!_

_Baby i hate you baby i loved you  
Ma baby hate you  
Baby love you du du du du du  
Niga mwonde_

* * *

"Huh! Kau tahu tadi saat perjalanan kesini aku sudah menyiapkan kata-kata untuk menceramahimu!" seru Sehun. Jongin hanya meringis.

"Maaflah Noona... aku kan menyiapkan ini kan juga untukmu..."

"Kau ini menyebalkan! Padahal kan yang mau pergi kan kamu tapi kenapa huks—" seru gadis brunette itu pada teman bicaranya.

"Tapi ke-kenapa kau yang memberiku huks— hadiah?! Huks—" lanjutnya sambil terisak.

"No-noona ke-kenapa menangis?! Tadi itu jelek ya?! Maaf kalau membuat Noona kecewa... aku tak punya uang banyak untuk mendatangkan GD yang asli..." Jongin mulai menunduk sedih.

"Huks— bukan begitu huks— bodoh! Kenapa kau melakukan ini semuanya?"

"I-itu aku ti-tidak tega melihat noona gagal melihat konser GD... dan juga sebentar lagi aku kan pergi lama... mungkin aku tidak bisa menemani Noona nonton konser..."

Sehun yang tadi sibuk terisak kini menoleh pada Jongin.

"Eh t-tap-tapi aku yakin noona bisa nonton konser itu kok –_walaupun tanpa aku_..." kata Jongin.

"Kau menyukaiku?! Iya kan?!" Sehun menunjuk wajah Jongin.

Seketika Jongin memanas. Ingin menyangkal tetapi sepertinya dia sudah tertangkap basah.

"Kalau tidak, berarti aku TIDAK AKAN MENUNGGUMU DUA TAHUN LAGI!" kata Sehun yang seperti ultimatum pada Jongin.

Duh!

"E-eh jangan begitu _Noona_..." Jongin panik. Inikah saatnya ia di tolak?

Sehun memasang senyumnya yang paling manis. Lalu dengan sigap ia memeluk Jongin erat. Jongin lagi-lagi mematung.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu... selama apapun kau pergi aku akan menunggumu..." bisik Sehun malu-malu.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh nakal ya!" Sehun menjitak kepala belakang Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk mantap.

"_Gomawo Jonginie~~_"

Dan...

BOAAMM!

Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin yang merah itu!

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

_A/N:_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya jadi juga oneshot kaihun a la kadarnya wkwk :D_

_Makasih ya yang udah nyempetin baca fanfic ga penting ini... tapi gua lebih seneng kalo ada yang ngasih kritik dan saran untuk fanfic ini..._

_So, mind R/R? Keung~~ keung~~ ungya~~ungya~~ /?_

_Oh, ya maafin ya belum bisa menuntaskan "Calon Suami" soalnya lagi gada ide buat konflik sama endingnya T.T jujur sih lebih suka yang fluff ketimbang angst tapi... /malah curhat-_-_

_Eh gua ganti penname ya! wkwk_

_O to the kay salam kaihun ya! Bungbungie~~~_

_Aug,2nd 2014_

_Sincerely,_

_Elnim._


End file.
